


While you were Hunting

by Hannah_Girl



Series: Supernatural crossovers, fusions, etc. [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Affairs, Angels, Cheating, Demons, F/M, Forbidden Love, Isolation, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Multi, Neglect, Vampire!Jo, Vampires, War, Werewolves, Wolf!Eileen, hunter's academy, servitude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Girl/pseuds/Hannah_Girl
Summary: The City of Foggy Creek is the center of a never-ending war between hunters and monsters. The citizens have no idea this battle is being fought every day. And few of them are aware of the most powerful weapon against monsters: The Hunter’s Academy. Sam Winchester is about to start his first year at this prestigious college, while not too far away, Castiel wonders what life is like beyond his own bedroom. Things are about to heat up in this war, and everyone has a part to play.
Relationships: Angel (BtVS)/Jo Harvelle/Buffy Summers/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Hannah/Meg Masters, Charlie Bradbury/Willow Rosenberg, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Spike (BtVS)/Crowley (supernatural), Xander Harris/Daniel "Oz" Osbourne
Series: Supernatural crossovers, fusions, etc. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922404
Collections: Fanfiction Writers United Alternative Universe Collection, Fanfiction Writers United Angst Collection, Fanfiction Writers United Crossover Collection, Takeout Tacos





	While you were Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Please note that tags may change as the story goes. Things evolve, things get darker, angstier, etc. If there are any trigger warnings that pop up, I will warn of the particular chapter and I will change the tags accordingly. So just keep that in mind, that I don’t necessarily know how dark things will get at this point as I tend to let my muse do the writing. 
> 
> Also, note that side pairings are often known to change in my stories too, so be aware of that as I will alter the tags for that too. Nothing is certain.
> 
> Also, I am hoping this doesn't need to be said but just in case, no Hannah haters! Hannah is my favorite character and all my fics are Hannah centric. I will not tolerate Hannah haters!
> 
> Also, note that how I portray characters doesn't necessarily reflect how I feel about characters. I love all the supernatural characters, but I enjoy playing with their flaws. And I enjoy using their flaws against them to create conflict. Good characters have flaws!
> 
> Timeline note: this is AU and not canon, but it takes place shortly after the destruction of Sunnydale High at the end of season 3 of Buffy, and is pre-series for Supernatural.

Castiel could hear his parents chattering down the hall, so he knew they were approaching his room. He quickly put his book away, stuffing it under his pillow before sitting up in bed, waiting anxiously for them to arrive.

He never knew when they would visit his room. Michael and Naomi were always so busy, after all. What sort of business they did had always been unknown to their only son, the young boy that they kept stowed away in a windowless stone room, somewhere in the bowels of their home.

But Castiel wasn’t a boy anymore. He’d recently turned 18, and as he’d read somewhere in a book- his only link to the outside world- 18 was the age in which a boy was supposed to become a man. But, Castiel didn’t really feel like a man. After all, nothing changed about his life. He had still never set foot outside his bedroom. 

When the knock came, Castiel stammered a bit, the noise jolting him from his thoughts, and he almost forgot to speak. “Come in,” he called. At his response, Michael opened the door and came in. Trailing behind him was Helga, the house servant, and an unfamiliar young woman.

Castiel eyed the woman. She looked young; her dark hair fell over her eyes as she kept her gaze towards the floor. She wore a simple pair of torn faded jeans and a green shirt. She stood behind the two of them, not daring to glance up.

“Castiel, this is your new servant,” Michael explained as he and Helga stood in front of him. “She’ll be fulfilling your needs, under Helga’s supervision, of course.”

“Yes, Father,” Castiel responded, feeling a little disappointed. He looked forward to his parent’s visits to his room; they were always so rare. And each time, they would always assure him that they would try to visit him more often, but they never did.

And Castiel was never that excited to see Helga. He knew he should be more grateful. After all, she brought him three meals a day, though he never felt hungry enough to eat, and it was usually the same thing: soup or a sandwich or scrambled eggs. Sometimes, she brought him tea. 

“The girl will prepare the meals from now on,” Helga replied, her thick voice grating in Castiel’s ears. “And if you do not eat them, I’ll make sure she is punished for not satisfying you.”

Castiel cringed. He knew Helga’s punishments well. They were often given without much reason. If he failed to finish his meal before she returned or complained about it in any way, that was all she needed. And of course, Michael never believed him when he tried to say something about it.

“Will you stay here with me for a while, father, and tell me what it’s like outside?” Castiel asked as he glanced at the girl once more. He thought maybe she was about his age, though it was hard to tell when she refused to lift her gaze from the floor.

“I have an important meeting to attend to, Son,” Michael explained with a sigh. “I’ll make it a point to try to stop in in a few days, okay?”

“Okay,” Castiel tried to hide his disappointment. That was Michael’s usual response, and he doubted it would be fulfilled. 

“Come on, Helga,” Michael ordered before turning and heading out the door. Helga turned to glare at the girl. 

“Hannah, I’ll expect you in the kitchen in 15 minutes. In the meantime, you two can introduce yourselves. Quickly.” 

Helga followed Michael out the door and closed the door hard as if to emphasize that she was not to be trifled with.

Castiel turned his attention to the girl who now stood alone in his bedroom. He was curious. She was the first new person he had seen in a long time. Helga and his parents had been his only human contact for as long as he could remember, and it was exciting to see a new face.

“I’m Castiel,” Castiel greeted softly. Hannah slowly lifted her gaze, and Castiel was finally able to get a clear look at her face. She was beautiful—large, brilliant blue eyes, delicate features, thick bangs that covered her forehead. 

“What sorts of foods do you like?” Hannah asked softly as she gazed around his room. Castiel felt regretful that his room didn’t convey who he was. There were no posters, no tapestries, nothing that would indicate that an 18-year-old teenager lived there: just a bare stone wall, a plain, thin bed, and a small bookshelf.

“Well, all I’ve ever had was soup and sandwiches,” Castiel replied. “But, I like ham in my sandwiches.”

Hannah swallowed and gazed towards the door. Castiel searched his mind frantically for something to say. He didn’t want her to leave; the chance for human interaction, real interaction, with someone completely new, wasn’t something that he was going to let slide by. 

“Do you want to see my books?” he asked, hopefully. He didn’t know if books were something to be valued by anyone else, but as he turned his attention to his small bookshelf, he realized that they were really his only possessions. They were old, the pages were bent, but they were his.

“I don’t know how to read,” Hannah admitted, though she looked at the books with interest. Castiel frowned. He thought about what he could say to break through the silence between them. 

“Didn’t you go to school?” he wondered. “I read that children usually go to school until they are about my age.”

“I’ve been living in an attic all my life,” Hannah’s response sounded all too familiar. So she had been locked up somewhere just like he was. Maybe that was really how all children lived. 

“I’ve never been outside this room,” Castiel told her with a sigh. “Maybe you could tell me what you saw when you got here. Was it warm outside?”

“It was raining,” Hannah said as she continued to stand near the door. Castiel regretted that he didn’t have anywhere else for her to sit except for the bed. “I didn’t get to see much. I’ve been in the attic of the orphanage all my life, and they only brought me here a few hours ago… it’s strange out here.”

“You are an orphan,” Castiel felt sad at hearing that. At least he had his parent’s occasional visit; Hannah didn’t even have that. “Why were you locked up? For me, it was because my parents said they were protecting me. They said I was allergic to the sun, and they wanted to protect me from bad guys.”

“They said I was a danger to others,” Hannah replied with a shrug. “I don’t even know why they brought me here to serve you. I don’t want to be a danger to you.”

Castiel raised a brow suspiciously as he looked her over. This girl didn’t seem that dangerous to him. 

“I should go to the kitchen before Helga comes looking for me,” Hannah told him, giving him a soft smile. 

“Okay,” Castiel responded. He pursed his lips as he watched her turn toward the door. He felt an urgent need to say something more, to try to entice her to return.

“If you come back later, maybe I could read you a story,” Castiel offered. Hannah turned back towards him, intrigued.

“My favorite book is the collection of Grimm fairy tales,” Castiel continued. “You kinda remind me of Snow White. Or maybe Cinderella. I guess I am kinda like Rapunzel.”

“I’ll try to come back after my chores are finished,” Hannah offered. “If Helga will let me.”

Castiel felt hopeful as he watched her leave, closing the door behind her. He didn’t know why his parents had suddenly decided he needed another servant. Maybe she was a gift for reaching adulthood. If so, this would be one of the few gifts he’d ever received from his parents. He hoped he’d be able to see her again soon. 

**

Sam sighed as he got his things together for the evening. “I don’t see why I am even going to this school,” he complained as he waited for Dean to follow him into the bedroom they shared. 

“Because the Hunter Academy is awesome!” Dean explained as he took off his coat and tossed it in the corner. “Trust me. You’ll learn way more than what Dad and Bobby have taught us. And you’ll get to train with all sorts of weapons, that’s the fun part.”

Sam rolled his eyes. Dean loved weapons. Any sort of blade or gun was alright with his brother. His side of their bedroom was adorned with rifles, shotguns, and daggers all on display.

Sam’s side of the room bore a few weapons. A dagger Bobby had given him. A sawed-off shotgun. But that’s only because they were gifts. Heirlooms. He preferred to adorn his side of the room with a poster of the periodic table of elements or a detailed human anatomy diagram. Useful science stuff that you could study anywhere- if you had been allowed to be a normal teenager.

All his life, Sam’s father had been training him to be a hunter. Why would going to an academy be any different? What he really wanted was to go to a  _ real _ academy. He was more than qualified to get into any university in the country, but when he talked about filling out the application, John Winchester refused to entertain the possibility.

_ “You are going to become a hunter like your brother,” _ his father had commanded. “ _ After all, this town needs legacies like you.” _ That was the speech Sam had heard all of his life. John loved to tell his sons about how important they were to the hunter world. They were Winchesters. They were famous! Their entire family had been hunters and men of letters, and John would not be embarrassed by having a son who wanted to be ‘normal.’

Dean happily complied and was now entering his third year at the hunter’s academy. He’d already tallied up quite an impressive number of monster kills. Vampires, werewolves, and all the other creatures that plagued their city and the surrounding forests were in abundant supply, and Dean happily spent his evenings hunting for his next catch.

It’s not that Sam didn’t feel any sort of pride at knowing his family legacy. John and Mary were both hunters, and John was a men of letters whose lineage stretched back for generations. But what cost would it take? Sam and Dean had lost their mother to hunting, and it was a well-known fact that hunters rarely made it to old age.

The war between hunters and monsters seemed to be never-ending in this city. No matter how many hunters that the academy churned out, monsters would always outnumber them. And Sam always found it interesting how the inhabitants of this town never caught on about what was going on in the dark alleys. 

It was because of the sacrifices of families like the Winchesters that the people of the city of Foggy Creek could lead normal lives. Most of them could wake up every morning, go to work, to school, maybe spend time with friends, hit a bar, a club, and then return to their dwellings without any knowledge of the battles being fought.

Sam envied these people. He envied their innocence, their ignorance of the existence of monsters and hunters. He wished he could be like them. 

As Sam pulled off his shirt and prepared for bed, he and his brother heard what sounded like the front door open. Frowning, Sam turned towards his brother. “Did Uncle Bobby come over to borrow something?” he asked his brother.

“He wasn’t here when I got home,” Dean replied as he moved over to the window to pull down the curtains. The boys’ room was large and comfortable, with two beds on opposite sides of the rooms. Sam watched as Dean crossed the room only to let himself fall back onto his bed.

Sam watched his brother for a moment before he began to hear familiar footsteps coming up the stairs. Before either of them had a chance to react, the door burst open, and their father strode in.

“Sam, Dean, I just learned some very important news.” Sam raised a brow quizzically at his father’s look of awe while Dean sat up to face him. “A slayer has come to Foggy Creek. A real slayer.”

“What?” Dean gasped in disbelief. Sam was a bit taken aback himself. “I thought they were a myth.”

“I’ve always thought so too,” John Winchester said as he paced back and forth in front of their door anxiously. “Do you know what this means for this town? We could finally go on the offensive. We might actually have a shot at winning this war. From what I hear, this slayer is deadly. She has tons of big-time kills under her belt. She’s supposedly even taken out a vampire alpha.”

Sam was quick to seize his chance. “Well, if she’s coming here, then maybe I could go to a real university. Maybe even an east coast school.”

John pivoted around to shoot Sam with a bewildered glare. “Give me a break, Sam. This is our opportunity: the Winchesters and the Slayer. We’d be a force to be reckoned with. No. She’ll be attending the hunter’s academy. I want you two to find her and join forces with her, got it?”

“Is she sexy?” Dean asked with a smirk. “I’ll be more than happy to join forces with her. What’s her name?”

“Buffy Summers,” John replied before fixing Dean with a glare. “Get your head out of the clouds; you don’t have time for sex. Your job is to kill monsters and learn how to kill monsters, got it?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean replied glumly while Sam seethed quietly. John seemed satisfied he’d relayed his latest orders to his sons and turned and stormed out of the room just as quickly as he had come. 

Sam muttered a few curses under his breath and lay down in bed, quietly wishing he was someone else. John Winchester was always about work, there was little in his life for anything else, and of course, that meant his sons didn’t have time for anything else either. All Sam could do was hope tomorrow, his first day at the academy, wouldn’t be as bad as he was dreading.


End file.
